WoWBeef
WoWBeef is a WoW machinima produced by Aphel of Moon Guard US. The series revolves around the misadventures of Lolcrusader (pictured above) and his party of (sometimes) loyal companions who are bound by an uneasy truce, and a desire to bring peace to the server of Moon Guard (Or secure their place as "Awesome Kings"). Characters Lolcrusader Perhaps the wackiest of the group is the flamboyant, sometimes idiotic Level 1 Warrior known as Lolcrusader (Pictured Above). He was drawn into the game by a couple of friends who played it at school, later, getting addicted to the so-called "Extreme-ness", or so he was told by the game store clerk. Even though he is a low-leveled character, he strangely enough escapes almost inexorable death with little effort. Nexus-Prince Haramad The most intelligent member of the party, he is infatuated with George. Usually shows kindness to most characters in the series, and has a tendency to intervene in acts that would danger his party, or those around him. He could be described as maternal, and doesn't mind even the most unfavorable members of the party. He also leads the Consortium. George The hard-ass tank, and sometimes, comic relief of the party, George could be described as loyal to his friends, and perhaps, impulsive (Especially with his prank on the Taco Bell Girl). He is adorned in heavy Field Marshal gear, and wields a Grand Marshal's Blade. He was recruited subtly for the adventure by Private Gummy and the Captain. Private Gummy Like Haramad, Gummy is in love with George. He often daydreams about George singing to him in the Gurubashi Arena. He is a member of the Stormwind Knights, and is currently battling in Outland on the front alongside Captain Herbert. Captain Herbert Captain of a small group of Stormwind Knights, Herbert is orchestrating the formation of the Fellowship. He is a fierce fighter, and long-time enemy of Beef. He is often seen yelling at Private Gummy for a number of reasons. Tero The self-proclaimed "Raid King of Moon Guard", he claims to have killed "Thousands of Horde with his Bare Hands". Perhaps the most powerful party member, he somehow has gained God-like powers, including the ability to dual-wield double Ashbringers. He is the king of "The End of the WoWniverse", also known as "Teroland", "Terocountry", or "Tero's Domain". Uncle Albert One of the first characters introduced in WoWBeef, Uncle Albert welcomes Lolcrusader into Azeroth, telling him why Humans could not be hunters (When Emily Elizabeth tried, Cliford only grew into a Raidboss). He seems to have unearthly powers, able to resurrect himself after gruesome deaths. However, this could just be a running gag. >Beef]] <GM>Beef <GM>Beef is a cruel, merciless Game Master of Moon Guard who kills any unfavorable subjects without pity or mercy. He wishes to establish a totalitarian rule over Moon Guard, his main goal, destroying Goldshire to deprive players of "idiocy". Minor Characters Taco Bell Girl Taco Bell Girl is the clerk in Stormwind's Taco Bell. She is a bubbly teenager who spends her life selling fast food. Edwin VanCleef (Post Plastic-Surgery) Edwin VanCleef was the Chief Architect who worked on the Cathedral of the Light. Ever since he fell into depression, he has continued to change his face until it no longer looks human. The Spicy Defias The servants of Edwin VanCleef, the Spicy Defias are loin-cloth adorned thieves who have little regard for those who wear regular pants. Episodes Trivia Most characters in the series are voiced by Aphel, who also produces the series, and additionally, composes the music. The Clifford joke in Episode 1 was poking fun at Blizzard's tendencies to make all of their major Lore characters go insane, and become instance bosses. Imogen Heap's Hide and Seek is featured in the series each time Uncle Albert is shot. This is a parody of SNL's "Dear Sister". "Desert Dawn" by the indie band, String Cheese Incident, is the main theme of the series. External links Category:Fan movies